


Love Among the Cookies

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-01
Updated: 2006-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: (excerpt)Did some careening god laugh to himself and sayI'll build me a manAnd I'll put half of him here, on this wet planetAnd half of him there, on that dry desert world.And I'll see if they find one another.We got the last laughOn that god. We found ourselvesWe made ourselves whole
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Side By Side Issue 20





	Love Among the Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Me for the stars, I said, and shook the dust  
Of Iowa off my feet.  
I'd spent my summers baling hay  
And looking at the path my father'd left  
Mom never said a word  
But I caught her looking at my picture as though I was  
Already a ghost.  
She'd lined us up. Dad, Sam and me.  
On the mantle, like a shrine.  
But all she said was, "Good luck, son." and  
"I love you."  
And sent me cookies and pocket-money wrapped in the old-style  
Newsfax of Riverside.  
I'd read the news and pass the cookies around.  
And when I got out there, I thought I had it made.  
There, among the stars.  
I watched my captain die and when I got back  
They pinned a medal on me and made me the captain.  
Crazy old galaxy.  
And I thought I'd fallen in love with my ship.  
  
  
Who knew?  
You waited for me. Grew up under red skies  
A universe away from Iowa.  
Did we look at the same stars and dream?  
Did some careening god laugh to himself and say  
I'll build me a man  
And I'll put half of him here, on this wet planet  
And half of him there, on that dry desert world.  
And I'll see if they find one another.  
We got the last laugh  
On that god. We found ourselves  
We made ourselves whole  
And somehow when I found you  
I knew we had to be together. You, so tall and dark  
So gentle and strong. Brilliant, like a diamond.  
Deep and quiet  
Like the currents under the English River back home.  
  
Me  
I was always  
Headstrong.  
I know I was born to command  
To grab life and live it.  
To wring each moment from it .  
And you. You were born to catalogue it all.  
Categorize it, understand it.  
How could we not love one another?  
  
Last time I went to Iowa  
I caught Mom looking at the mantle shrine.  
She couldn't fool me for long.  
You were there.  
There was Dad, and Sam. Aurelan and Peter.  
And you.  
And I could see she was looking at us  
Not like ghosts, like love.  
Like holding us safe. Safe among the cookies and the newsfaxes  
From home. You and I, we pass the news around  
And sometimes we eat the cookies  
Like a benediction.  
Is this what love is? Us, in bed, among the cookies?  
Among the stars?  
Home.


End file.
